Daddy Time
by eli2.0
Summary: One Shot. Sweet little moment between Christian and Baby Grey! Fluff! Enjoy and please Review.


Daddy Time

**Christian's POV**

**ANA'S EYES LOOK TIRED**. She is drained. I have been doing all of the night feedings by her side, but obviously there is only so much I can do. I burp and change him, but Ana still has to be up to feed him, and our three day old son has quite an appetite. Which I am very grateful for, don't get me wrong, it is beyond satisfying to see my son eat so well, but I just wish that Ana could rest through some of it.

And that is what is draining her the most, the constant waking up, and feeding. I can see it in her eyes, she needs to rest. But to her credit she never once complains. She gracefully tends to her duties, with the loveliest smile curving her lips. Ana is the perfect mother to our little Theodore, she cares for him as if she had done so her entire life. I am so lucky to have her, to have them both. They've made my transition into fatherhood a lot easier than I thought it would be.

I watch as she finishes to fasten Teddy's diaper, the same gentle smile on her face, she is so beautiful. If only I could wipe the tiredness that is marring her lovely eyes. Cradled in his mother's arms, my son is freshly changed and ready for some play time. And some Daddy Time. I reach my arms out to take him from Ana, and Theodore snuggles cosily in my arms, eyes closed and content. I know I must have a big smile on my face, it is the same smile I've had since I met this little guy three days ago. I sway him gently from side to side humming quietly to him.

I look up to see Ana's face light up with the same smile that must be gracing mine. She always has that glint in her eyes when she watches me with him.  
>"You should rest a little baby, you look tired," I tell her softly.<br>"I'm fine Christian, really." She comes to stand beside me, peaking at the soft bundle in my arms, caressing his cheek. "Besides this little one will want a feed very soon, there would be no point in a nap."  
>"Baby, won't you try? I don't want you to exhaust yourself. You have to let yourself heal and recover." She begins to shake her head in disagreement, dismissing my plea. "Well, at least go get some fresh air, maybe a walk in the garden? I don't want you to feel overwhelmed, Ana."<br>Her eyes soften, "You know that will never happen, Christian. The only place I ever want to be is here, with my two favourite boys." Her fingers tangle in my hair, as loving blue gaze into equally loving grey.  
>"I know," I smile shyly at her, "just one hour okay? Have a little bit of 'you' time." She smirks at me. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get rid of me, Mr Grey." A low chuckle bubbles up in my throat to match her girlish giggles.<br>"You might be right, Mrs Grey. I think that little Teddy here needs some Daddy Time." I smile up at her. "Now, shoo!"  
>She grins wider, "Okay Daddy, I'll leave you boys to it. I'll be back to feed him. In one hour." She stand on her toes to kiss me, then bends to kiss Ted.<p>

**ALONE IN OUR VAST** bedroom, still swaying my boy gently, I move to the sound system and put on Teddy's Lullaby Playlist on my iPod. It is a collection of soothing instrumentals that is perfect for some quiet cosy time. I've been playing this playlist to him for quite some time now, even when he was still in his Mommy's tummy. The notes begin to softly fill the air, cloaking us in a blanket of peace. Teddy grunts, and opens his deep blue eyes, focusing on the new sounds surrounding him. My little boy, always so curious and keen to learn. Every time he hears a new sound or voice, his eyes open wide looking around for the source.

It is a perfect Sunday afternoon on the Sound, the sun is streaming in through the gargantuan glass doors in our room, giving way to the most perfect view. Different shades of blue with scattered clouds of grey adorn the Seattle summer sky. The air is warm today, the summer heat is beginning to seep in, so I slide open the double doors and step out on the balcony to show Teddy the beauty of it all. A light breeze picks up and I tuck him in closer in my arms, and pull down his little cotton hat snuggly over his ears.

Teddy's eyes are wide open, looking at all the colours he can see, various shades of green garnish our beautiful garden, big trees, small trees, little bushes, and our meadow dotted with hundreds of little wild flowers. It is really a sight to behold. To think that a little over a year ago, I never would have taken the time to appreciate such beauty, because I never had anyone to share this all with and now, here I am experiencing this perfect moment with my son. I do not know how I got so lucky.

Standing on the balcony, I get the perfect view of our whole garden, so I don't miss it when Ana comes out on the Patio below me, and kick her sandals off as she begins to walk barefoot on the grass. If I thought the scene was beautiful a moment ago, now she has turned it into a masterpiece. Casually walking towards the meadow, Ana is oblivious to the fact that I am watching her.

"Look Teddy! There is Mommy." I lift him a little higher in my arms, although I know it doesn't matter, he won't see this far, but I show him anyway. "Isn't Mommy pretty Ted?" My little boy gurgles and grunts as if to agree with me. I smile down at him, rubbing my fingers soothingly around his thighs. "We're so very lucky to have her, you know. You and I, it is our job to take good care of Mommy, Buddy. Because we're the men of the house, and we take care of what's ours." I am rewarded by yet another soft gurgle.

The breeze picks up a little more, and I bring my son back indoors. Padding slowly to our bed, I climb on carefully so as not to jostle him too much. Once in the middle, I place him down on his back, unwrapping him from his swaddle as the room temperature is nice and cosy. Tiny little arms and legs begin to stretch as they are being freed from the blanket. Theodore lies back content, and watches my movements as I get off the bed to quickly retrieve one of his soft rattle rings from his bassinet.

In the middle of this gigantic bed, the little bundle dressed in cotton green looks minuscule to me, and yet that same tiny little bundle has made such enormous changes in my life, and all for the better. It is really crazy how, in just three days, this little guy not bigger than my forearm has filled both mine and Ana's life with pure joy. Yes, I was beyond ecstatic to see him grow in Ana's belly, but it doesn't compare to this elating feeling of holding _my_ son in _my_ arms whenever I like. He is mine to hold and to keep safe.

Lying down next to him, I hand him his rattle, placing it in his hand which reflexively closes around it. I give him one of my fingers to hold in his other hand, that's his ulnar grasp, I read about it in a couple of the books I had bought during Ana's pregnancy. Five little fingers curl around my single digit, holding on tight. Holding on to his Daddy. It is marvelous really, this bond that I share with my son, it is like none I've ever felt in all my twenty eight years, not even with Ana, because Theodore Raymond Grey is the only blood relative I've ever known and I am completely fascinated by him.

Lost in my own musings, I idly trace my finger from the base of his thighs to the top of his little socked foot, I don't have far to travel though, so I repeat the motion over and over again, taken aback by the reality of the whole situation. This little person depends on us, solely on me and Ana to provide for his every needs, and comfort him, and keep him safe. The monumental amount of trust he has in us is overwhelming, terrifying and yet so gratifying.

Little arms and legs begin to jerk in all directions, bringing me back to the now. Teddy has had enough of his rattle and is becoming a little flustered, his face scrunched up in a look of dismay, he grunts unhappily. The grunts, threaten to turn into tears in a matter of seconds. Leaning my weight on my elbow, I sit up slightly leaning back against the plush pillows before picking up the grunting baby to my left.

"Hey Buddy," I say in hushed tones, holding him up in my arms. "Are you getting tired, Little Man?" The lazy blinks concealing his deep blue gaze act as the answer to my question. Gently, I manoeuvre his tiny frame so that Ted is resting snugly on my chest, "There there, you can have a rest in Daddy's arms," my tone is hushed. His grunts subdue slightly at the sound of my voice, and the gentle rub on his back, "It's alright Teddy Bear, Daddy's got you." My words are quiet so that only he can hear, and they blend with the tranquil lullabies still playing over the sound system. I hum tenderly along with tune of Twinkle Twinkle, and watch in awe at how just my holding him closely has calmed his little rant completely. Teddy's eyes are drooping close as he lies atop of my chest. I feel my eyelids begin to droop, the night shifts are beginning to catch up with me too…

**MY MIND DRIFTS BACK** into consciousness, I keep my eyes closed I don't quite know what woke me. Then I hear it again, click. I blink my eyes open to find Ana's face hidden behind big black lens. After a final click, she drops her arm with a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry, just couldn't help it. I didn't want to wake you." She explains.

I glance at the clock on the nightstand and smile. "That wasn't even an hour, Ana."

"I know, it's just ridiculous. I can't stay away from him! He so has me wrapped around his little fingers." She smiles, unashamed.

"I know the feeling, I don't know how I'm going to handle having to go to work in four weeks, and leaving you too here." I really am dreading leaving them, but I can't be away from work any longer than that. I am blessed that I can even take that long away from work though.

The bed dips as Ana lies down on the bed so that Teddy is between us both. There's a lovely smile on her face, her eyes look more refreshed, I'm glad the air did her some good. She runs her hand through my hair while bending down to kiss our sleeping son. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I don't want to think about it either."

I reach up and untangle her fingers from my hair and bring them to my lips. "I've reduced my hours, remember? Monday to Thursday. And I will always be just a phone call away," I promise. "You two are the most important things in my world." I kiss her hand once more.

"I know. And we love you for it, Daddy." She beams.

"I love you both more." I smile. "To the moon and back."

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
